ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Orthopterran
Orthopterrans are a sapient species with no known home world. General Information According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Orthopterrans are all "grasshoppers, crickets, locusts, and wetas." Biology Orthopterrans resemble a mix between grasshoppers and a praying mantis with significantly large three-jointed legs. They have a green film connected to the tibia and tarsus of their legs. They have a large segmented horn on top of their head and two smaller horns on the sides of their head where the eyes are placed. Each horn has three tiny spikes behind them. There are also three spikes on each forearm and the back of both tarsi on their legs. They have two sharp fingers and a thumb on each hand and two light-colored claw-like toes on their feet along with one on the back. Their chin is quite small with two lines. Under their armpits are gill-like structures. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Orthopterrans don't have any endoskeleton. The exoskeleton on their head is as strong as steel. It's full of viscous shock absorbing fluid to protect internal organs. Powers and Abilities Due to their relatively long and muscular legs, Orthopterrans are able to jump extremely long distances, able to leave behind a shock wave that is strong enough to crack concrete. Orthopterrans have a very hard and powerful horn-like skull which they can use as a battering ram. Orthopterrans are strong enough to lift and throw a Muroid, as well as throw a large Incursean around while jumping. They can also kick with considerable force. Orthopterran claws can dig into hard surfaces, which can allow an Orthopterran to scale walls. Weaknesses Orthopterrans are preyed on by Mucilator's species. If they get stuck in their sticky goo sacs, an Orthopterran will be unable to escape. 'Unseen Weaknesses' As shown with Kevin, mutated, if their legs are hit correctly, an Orthopterran will jump backwards. Notable Orthopterrans *Crashhopper (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orthopterran) 'Orthopterran Hybrids' *Kevin's present Omniverse mutation (1/11 Orthopterran, 10/11 various) 'Biomnitrix Hybrids' *Armhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Tetramand) *Bighopper (½ Orthopterran ½ To'kustar) *Bullhopper (½ Incursean ½ Orthopterran) *Chillhopper (½ Necrofriggian ½ Orthopterran) *Chuckhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Perk Gourmand) *Clockhopper (½ Chronosapien ½ Orthopterran) *Crash Rigg (½ Orthopterran ½ Planchakule) *Crashatrout (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Orthopterran) *Crashgrade (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Orthopterran) *Crashocker (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Orthopterran) *Crashodactyl (½ Orthopterran ½ Pturbosaurian) *Crashodrillo (½ Orthopterran ½ Talpaedan) *Crashtomix (½ Orthopterran ½ Atomix's species) *Diamondhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Petrosapien) *Dittohopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Splixson) *Echohopper Echohopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Sonorosian) *Frankenhopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Transylian) *Ghosthopper (½ Ectonurite ½ Orthopterran) *Goophopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Polymorph) *Gravahopper (½ Galilean ½ Orthopterran) *Guthopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Gutrot's species) *Heathopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Pyronite) *Hopmungousaur (½ Orthopterran ½ Vaxasaurian) *Nanohopper (½ Nanochip ½ Orthopterran) *NRHopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Pesky Hopper (½ Nemuina ½ Orthopterran) *Spinhopper (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Orthopterran) *Toehopper (½ Orthopterran ½ Toepick's species) *Worsthopper (½ Atrocian ½ Orthopterran) *X-hopper (½ Celestialsapien ½ Orthopterran) *XLRHopper (½ Kineceleran ½ Orthopterran) 'Omniverse (Video Game) Timeline' *Crashhopper (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orthopterran) 'Omniverse 2 Timeline' *Crashhopper (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orthopterran) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species with Enhanced Jumping Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Shock Wave Generation Category:Species with Sharp Claws